kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Discover the Black Cauldron
in a far away medeviel mythical land called Prydain an evil king is plotting to rule the world making everyone his slaves but his spirit is thrown alive in a great black cauldron and the cauldron became lost many searched for it but none could find it whoever possed it ruled the world 14 years later Rocky and Bullwinkle are on vacation they enter a farmhouse and meet a friendly farmer named Caer Dallben who welcomes them in for tea and he has Taran his adopted son who dreams of being a war hero but is a pig keeper instead a pig named Hen Wen who he is responsible for later that moring Rocky and Bullwinkle help Taran with his chores but they see a vision they take Hen Wen inside to Dallben who tells them that Hen Wen knows where the black cauldron is and that the Horned King has discovered Hen Wens powers and will use it to locate the Black Cauldron and he warns Taran Rocky and Bullwinkle to take Hen Wen to a cottage at the edge of the forbidden forest and hide there and they pack their stuff and head out meanwhile in dark sinister castle the Horned King is plotting to own the Black Cauldron and he has Boris and Natasha as his minons who send the dragons to get Hen Wen in the forest Taran Rocky and Bullwinkle take Hen Wen to the forest and warn her of the Horned King but Hen Wen is lost Taran Rocky and Bullwinkle search for her but meet an apple crazed creature named Gurgi who is cowardly sneaky but friendly but than see Hen Wen being attacked by dragons that take her to the dark castle Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to help Taran by going with him in the castle but Gurgi stays behind not liking the looks of that castle when they enter the castle they see some rough and dirty warriors that are ready for the celebration Taran watches from a hidden balcony not being seen by any of them and Rocky and Bullwinkle are shocked to see that Boris and Natasha are in the castle they also spot a goblin creature named Creeper who is the Horned Kings lackey and a Lady dancing for the guards but the Horned King enters the room frightening everyone even Boris and Natasha and Taran is frightened so are Rocky and Bullwinkle and Creeper orders the prison to be brought in and Hen Wen is brought to them and Creeper forces Hen Wen to show the Horned King the location of the Black Cauldron but since she refuses Creeper Boris and Natasha threaten to barbeque her with a fire stick but Taran Rocky and Bullwinkle come out of hiding but the henchmen catch them and Hen Wen with no choice but death reveals the black cauldron in the water bowl but before the Horned King can get more imformation Taran spills the water in his face and he with Hen Wen Rocky and Bullwinkle make a run for it Hen Wen escapes but Taran Rocky and Bullwinkle are captured by Creeper Boris and Natasha and the Horned King has them thrown into the dungeon and they meet a beautiful princess girl named Elionwy who leads them to a secret passage way in the dungeon and Taran finds a sword and they meet Flawder who is also being hold prisoner and he joins them on their escape but the guards discover them and Taran uses his sword to fight off the gaurds and they escape at last later in the ancient castle the Horned King orders Creeper to send out a search party and Boris and Natasha join the search party to find Rocky and Bullwinkle who are assoicated with the pig keepers and the dragons fly across the land searching for the prisoners in the forest Taran Elionwy Flawder Rocky and Bullwinkle sit and talk about how they escaped and Taran says that he got them out of the castle and Taran and Eliowny have an argument and Eliowny sits and cries by a tree and Taran comes by and they agree to help him find his pig and Rocky and Bullwinkle follow Flawder and run into Gurgi again and Gurgi tells them he found Hen Wens tracks and he leads them to a puddle that sucks them into the fairfolk world where they meet King Edilleg and Doli and they find Hen Wen and say that they must find the Black Cauldron before the Horned King does and also before Boris and Natasha get their hands on it and King Edilleg tells them its safely hidden in morva and Doli guides them to Morvia where they meet three witches who give them the black cauldron trading them Tarans sword and they warn them that the cauldron cannot be destroyed but its evil powers can be stopped and jumping into it but never coming out aliuve than the witches leave Doli is fed up with Taran knowing that he is not a hero and he vanishes but Gurgi hears trouble and runs off and the guards lead by Boris and Natasha capture Taran Eliowny Flawder and Rocky and Bullwinkle and chain them up in the dungeon back at the castle deliver the cauldron to the Horned King who puts in skeletons which creates the undead army and frightens the gaurds away and the Horned King Creeper Boris and Natasha watch the cauldron born walk across the draw bridge of the castle and Taran Eliowny Flawder Rocky and Bullwinkle are chained up afraid that this is end of the world but Gurgi enters the castle and unchains them and Taran however decides to jump into the cauldron but Gurgi jumps in instead and it returns the undead army to lifeless again runing the cauldrons powers foiling the Horned Kings plans and the Horned King is angry and he chokes Creeper and later threatens to kill Boris and Natasha but they inform him that Taran did it and the Horned King attacks Taran and Boris and Natasha attack Rocky and Bullwinkle but Taran kicks the Horned King and the Horned King is sucked into the cauldron being destroyed forever and Creeper is now a good guy finally being rid of his cruel boss forever and Rocky and Bullwinkle capture Boris and Natasha and blast them off with a rocket again but the castle is about to self destruct and Taran Eliowny Flawder and Rocky and Bullwinkle escape and the ancient castle is torn down and Creeper rides off on a dragon celebrating the defeat of the Horned King afterwards the gang rest at shore and the witches return and Taran trades them the cauldron for Gurgi and the witches take the cauldron and vanish leaving Gurgi and Gurgi wakes up and Taran and Eliowny kiss and they walk off and head home seeing Dallben Doli and Hen Wen again after that Rocky and Bullwinkle return to their home to the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films